


Somethin' Else

by Kboogie09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Poe is Jealous, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kboogie09/pseuds/Kboogie09
Summary: Request by anon: hiii I love your writing !! can you write anything where poe and reader are both very stubborn and because of that they have a love/hate relationship but one day one of them gets super jealous and they get a bit pressured by the other to confess their feelings ?? I hope this makes sense thank you !!!





	Somethin' Else

“You’re insufferable, Dameron!” You stomped up to Poe, who was kneeling next to BB-8, and flicked him on his ear.

“Ow!” He cried out as he stood up, his hand rubbing his ear. “What did I do this time?”

“You know what you did, you nerf-herder! Cutting in front of me so that your X-Wing gets fixed before mine? That is such a childish move, even for you!” You flicked him in his other ear.

“Ow! Stop that, Y/N!” Poe whined, swatting your hand away. “I’m sorry, Y/N, but you know how much I love my baby, and I needed to get her the best care possible.”

“And you knew that I am supposed to be leaving for a mission soon. How am I supposed to fly my X-Wing when the hyper-drive isn’t fixed?”

“Well… I guess Lex is just going to have to find someone else to go on that mission with,” Poe shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to look at you.

Lex was a fellow intelligence officer that you had been getting paired with on missions quite frequently. Since Poe had his team to command and you were the second best pilot—Poe’s words which you argued frequently about—there was no better pair. Since the two of you were paired so often, it meant that you also spent a lot of time with Lex when you weren’t spending time with Poe, something Poe didn’t especially like.

It’s not that Lex was a bad guy, no. Lex was actually quite nice and a really loyal guy. What Poe didn’t like was that you seemed to like spending time with Lex, and he was afraid of losing you.

Although you and Poe were best friends, you and Poe had a type of love-hate relationship. Well, for Poe, it was more the former rather than the latter. He would just tend to get on your nerves frequently and you would tend to get annoyed. But, it was only because Poe was scared to let his true feelings be known—which, of course, was a sorry excuse and he knew this—so he would turn into a cocky jerk instead.

You groaned. “Oh no, now we just have to ask if there are any U-Wings ready for tomorrow, and if there isn’t then I am going to get reprimanded by the General for being unprepared,” Poe was quick to glance down at you. “So, thanks a lot!”

You spun on your heel and began to walk off, Poe sighing as his eyes lingered on you. BB-8 began to scold him.

_ You really messed up this time, Poe. _

“Yeah,” Poe rubbed the back of his neck. “I know, buddy.”

_ Why don’t you just tell her how you feel? _

“Because I just… every time I get the courage to do so, I get nervous and do stuff like this instead,” BB-8 beeped angrily and zapped him. “Ow! I guess I deserved that.”

_ You go over to her right now and apologize. And tell her how you really feel. _

Poe sighed and looked down at the droid, who nudged him in the leg, encouraging him to go find you. Poe nodded and began to chase after you, calling out your name. You stopped and turned around, folding your arms across your chest.

“ _ What _ , Poe?”

“Look, I’m sorry. What I did, that wasn’t fair,” you raised a brow. “Okay, it was a dick move. You didn’t deserve that and I am so sorry. Will you forgive me?”

You pondered for a moment, placing your finger on your chin and tapping it. Poe bit his lip in anticipation as you hummed and took a couple steps close to him.

“Well, it was a dick move.”

“The biggest.”

“And you are willing to do anything just for my forgiveness?”

“Well, I mean,” you shot him a look. “…yes.”

You gave a smug grin. “Good, then you can pay for all of my drinks  _ and _ dinner at the cantina tonight.” Poe’s mouth curved into a smile.

“You sure are somethin’ else, sweetheart,” you shrugged your shoulders.

“Yeah, but I’m  _ your _ somethin’ else,” Poe’s smile faded and he began to scratch the side of his head.

“Actually, Y/N, there is something that I need—“

“Y/N!” You and Poe both turned to find Lex running up to you, and Poe suddenly felt the muscle in his jaw twitch. “Oh, hey Poe. Sorry, but the General would like to speak to the both of us, give us a little more briefing on the mission.”

Turning to Poe, you gave an apologetic smile, before your eyes lit up in realization. “Oh, you had something to tell me, Poe?”

“Hm? Oh,” Poe looked between you and Lex before forcing a smile and shaking his head. “No, I’ll just… I’ll see you later at the cantina.”

You gave him a soft smile, leaning forward to place a kiss on his cheek, something you had done plenty of times before—when you weren’t annoyed by Poe, that is. “See ya later, Poe!”

Lex waved goodbye and Poe nodded to him as he watched the two of you walk away. Groaning, Poe cursed himself and made his way back to BB-8. And, boy, he did not want to hear what his droid was going to have to say about this.

Poe walked into the cantina, scanning the room for you. There weren’t as many people there as usual, mainly because Poe got there a little early to try and get a little liquid courage in his system before confronting you.

When he saw you weren’t anywhere in sight, he headed towards the bar, asking for a glass of Corellian whiskey, and sat down. Staring at the glass, he decided to take a sip, when a pair of hands landed hard on his shoulders, causing him to jump.

Poe turned, only to find you smiling widely, your eyes crinkling at the corners, as you let out a laugh. The sound warmed Poe’s chest and he admired your beauty for a moment before you sat down next to him.

“I so scared you, Poe,” Poe rolled his eyes.

“It takes more than that to scare me, Sweetheart,” you stuck your tongue out and Poe chuckled, watching as you ordered your drink.

“So,” Poe decided to break the silence as you took a sip of your drink. “How was the briefing?”

“Oh, you know, same ol’, same ol’. The General just gave us a bit of information that came in suddenly. Thought it could help us,” Poe nodded, allowing the silence to linger once more.

Before he could speak, Poe watched as you waved towards the entrance and saw Lex walking in with a couple of other officers. You turned back to Poe, letting him know that you were going to say hi and that you would be back. Poe forced a smile and nodded, watching as you took off to the brown haired man.

A nauseous feeling that Poe did not welcome appeared in his stomach as he watched you greet Lex with a warm smile. Poe hated that he felt this way, but he knew it was his fault for waiting this long. When you placed a hand on Lex’s arm, Poe finally had enough.

Throwing back the rest of his drink, he placed the glass rather hard on the bar and pushed himself up, making his way towards you. You threw your head back as you released a laugh and saw Poe approach you from the corner of your eye. Lex followed your gaze and before he could nod ‘hello’ to Poe, Poe stepped in between the two of you.

“Excuse me, Lex,” and you watched as Poe placed a hand on the small of your back and pulled you in for a deep kiss.

The action surprised you at first, but then you pulled Poe in by his jacket and kissed him back with the equal amount of passion that he gave you. His tongue traced against your bottom lip, but you pulled away—both to tease him and take a breath of air.

When Poe leaned back, his dark eyes were blown and staring deeply into yours, waiting for some type of response. The corner of your mouth lifted and Poe found himself smiling with you.

“About time, Poe,” Poe’s smile turned into a frown as he tilted his head slightly. “I was beginning to wonder if I would have had to take matters into my own hands.”

“Wait, what?” You chuckled at Poe’s confusion.

“BB-8 got to me first. I believe his words were ‘Y/N, don’t let Poe’s act fool you. He loves you but is too big of a laser brain to confess his feelings’,” Poe’s eyes widened and you laughed as he began to stammer.

“Buh-but, what about—“

“Lex? Oh, don’t worry. BB-8 told me about your jealousy towards him too,” Poe’s cheeks turned a slight pink. “Besides, Lex is a little preoccupied with his own relationship to try and get into one with me,” you nodded behind Poe, causing him to turn and see Lex with his arm wrapped around a fellow pilot, waving back at him.

“Oh, man, Y/N, I—“

“Just shut up and kiss me, Poe,” you pulled Poe by his jacket and placed a feverish kiss upon his lips, one that Poe graciously returned.


End file.
